


Yaotome Gaku

by Trash_Candy_XU



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Yaotome Gaku

"Happy Birthday, Gaku!"

That exclamation was loud enough to wake the silver haired man from his peaceful sleep.

"I appreciate the sentimental greeting, but couldn't you wait until breakfast? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Old age can do that to the elderly," Tenn said.

"Oi!" Gaku glared at Tenn.

"Now, now, don't fight you two. Not so early in the morning and definitely not today," Ryuu said, trying to pacify their daily fighting.

"I would, but birthday boy makes it too easy," Tenn said with a smirk.

"Brat, with an attitude like yours, anyone would go in for a fight. Luckily, Nanase didn't inherit any of your prickly hedgehog nature," Gaku shot back, feeling gleeful at the sight of Tenn's expression morphing into a scowl.

"Don't bring Riku into this," Tenn hissed.

"Gaku, you know how Tenn gets whenever Riku-kun gets involved," Ryuu chastised.

"Well, Ryuu, Tenn shouldn't started the fight and just congratulated me like a good to honest soul," Gaku said.

"Riku is an angel," Tenn stated as it was a fact.

It is.

"We know that, Tenn, and bless Idolish7 as they get to wake up to that face everyday," Gaku stood up from his bed to get ready for the day.

"Remember…" Tenn started.

"Yes, yes, professionalism above all else," Gaku said, even though he has other plans.

He'll be celebrating his birthday his way.


End file.
